


the sorcerer's establishment

by route216



Category: The Witch's House
Genre: blurbs, this is marked as complete but i may or may not add in the near feature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/route216/pseuds/route216
Summary: A (recently-written) collection of short The Witch's House blurbs based on different scenes from the game. 100 words each.
Kudos: 7





	1. mama teddy bear’s fuckin’ PISSED

**Author's Note:**

> pardon the rly goofy titles i know how painfully not-funny i am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bit with the bears

The red stream was still pouring; drop after drop just barely missed the pretty white gown her friend had given her. Her hands, delicate and fair, weren’t spared of the stuffed bear’s dismembered remains; her palms were as crimson as the rust-coated doorknob she turned to open the door, the empty, jaded eyes of the intact bear staring straight into hers as she placed its maimed brethren next to it.

She barely flinched when the crash echoed throughout the corridor behind her, and to the bright red eyes of the stuffed creature towering above her, she only gave a smile.


	2. Hahaha no hand harold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bit where you go into the room in the back of the kitchen

The stench of decomposing flesh burned her nostrils, her eyes. She wasn’t afraid, though; she knew that the mountains of bones couldn’t hurt her, not anymore. As her fingers wandered amid the mangled skeletons, dispassionately allowing members of the countless families of cadaver-loving pests to curiously inspect her intrusion, she took note of the lack of hand bones amongst the chaos; the chef of the house specialized in his victims’ hands. Such an odd man he was, she thought to herself.

It was then that she saw something different; something new.

A shimmer of gold behind a cage of ribs.


	3. how do feral (yes I‘m describing flowers as feral) flowers eat cake anyway like what kinda nonsense is this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bit with the talking flowers

“Honestly, won’t someone ▇▇ that girl?”

Cake and tea adorned the dining room table; an unlikely backdrop for the conversation at hand.

“To think,” murmured one of the flowers amidst a sip of tea, “without her, we would be the most beautiful flowers in the garden!”

They spoke of the white flower at the base of the tree; the only flower in the garden that’d welcomed her with hospitality.

“Oh ho ho,” another one of the flowers snickered at her. “Wouldn’t it be easy to ▇▇ her with your great big arms?”

# ▇▇_THE FLOWERS AND YOU’LL DIE TOO._


	4. local magic child talks to some tadpoles and then dies (coming this summer Direct-to-DVD, preorder now to get a free music box and toy soldier!! (warning: don’t actually play the music box though))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bit with the tadpoles

_“Do you like frogs?” the sign had asked her. In truth, she didn’t particularly care for them, but when she looked into the smiling amphibian’s barred eyes, she couldn’t help but nod. _

“My dad is dead.”

_The frog, fearless and confident, hopped across the narrow bridge, pulled the lever. The frog, obedient and loyal, sat in the chair. _

"My dad was eaten by a snake.”

_When she looked through the window, she saw nothing. When she listened, she heard nothing. _

_When she’d thrown the frog to the beast, she felt nothing. _

# “YOU KILLED HIM.”

The world around her then vanished.


End file.
